


Comme le tonnerre

by thelilnan



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, I don't know they're both alive and in Paris what do you want from me, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Rain, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert and Valjean get caught in the rain. </p>
<p>Post-canon, they're-alive-and-friends-or-lovers AU, everything's fun.</p>
<p>I wrote this in 15 minutes ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme le tonnerre

The clouds had been dark. They should’ve noticed. But they were too caught in each other to take much heed. The wind had cooled around them and the streets had cleared but still they took no notice. Javert and Valjean were far too caught in each other’s company to see the world around them preparing for the storm. Nothing but God Himself could’ve taken them from their little world.

And soon the downpour began.

It started light, catching Javert on the nose. He’d stopped in the middle of his thought, eyes wide like a frightened animal, which Valjean had laughed at. A few more drops alerted them both to the impending storm, but by then it was too late. They were far from any cover. Their eyes locked for a brief moment.

Then it truly began to rain.

The two men broke into a sprint, heading towards Valjean’s home though the effort was largely futile. No matter how fast they ran or where they attempted to dodge the rain, they were inevitably soaked to the skin. All the same, they ran on, dodging thunder and racing like children.

Valjean’s home was a secluded oasis in the torrential downpour.

The two filed in haphazardously, shaking with adrenaline from their spirited run. Valjean made some innocuous comment and a motion to fetch a towel. Javert agreed shortly, breathless. Their eyes met in a brief glance.

They began to laugh.

Really, asking either man, they could not explain what was so funny. Still, they laughed together, shaking and giddy and feeling foolish as if they had been drinking together. Javert’s laugh was deep and full bodied; his grin wrinkled his nose and squinted his eyes. Valjean’s was infectiously genuine, seeking out company in his mirth. He grabbed for Javert. Javert let himself be pulled into his company, hands finding Valjean’s shoulders easily. They grappled and giggled with each other like fools until, with no traceable prompting, their mouthes met and they pressed together.

It set a fire within them at the first hesitent lick. They pulled at each other’s clothes, licking and nipping at the other frantically, hands shaking with giddy energy and heady lust. All the while they giggled, even while stumbling to the couch and falling into a soggy heap, pulling away buttons and layers until heated skin slid against heated skin. Javert’s giggles soon melted into soft cries. Valjean chuckled all the same, lips mapping over his jawline and neck, hips maneuvering until he was between Javert’s thighs, pressing tightly against his arousal.

Javert gasped sharply, nudging up against Valjean, who chuckled breathlessly into his mouth again. He murmured a joke and sent Javert into a fit of laughter once more, even as Valjean and he rutted together. His head tilted back, Javert laughed openly, giddy and elated and finding paradise beneath Valjean.

Lightning flashed. Thunder lazily followed behind, shuddering the house as the two men shuddered together and giggled quietly under the erratic rhythm of the rain. The wind sighed with them as they cuddled close, caught in each other as much as they had been in the rain.

 

End.


End file.
